


Marionette

by Taelyjy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelyjy/pseuds/Taelyjy
Summary: Roronoa Zoro, an impressive rookie detective, is a zealot in his chase of the elusive beauty, Raven. It's up to "Pirate Hunter" Zoro to catch her. He senses victory is near when he tracks her to a small town. However, he finds himself mistaken when the town is full of misfits that not only turn his career on its head, but change his entire life.





	1. A New Shadow

The bus rattled to a stop, a cloud of dust swirling around the tires.

The driver gave the run down station a disapproving stare. "You sure you want to be dropped off here?" She turned to the single passenger.

The young woman smiled, her perfect teeth an attractive white. "Yeah, here's fine." She said in a thick Australian accent. "Here you go, for the trip out." She pulled a wad of bills from her low cut shirt, and handed them to the older woman.

The driver laughed, "That's a pretty big tip. Not that I'm complaining." She stashed the money in her pocket, "You take care now."

The young woman smiled. "Thanks, you too." She ran a hand through her long blonde hair before descending the steps. Her heels sunk into the dirt road, but she made her way over to the station, waving the old woman off.

"Hello?" She called through the station doors. There was barely an echo in response, and not a person to be seen. She smiled to herself before slipping into the ladies restroom.

A few minutes later, a tall woman left the station, sliding a wide-brimmed cowboy hat over her sleek blue-black hair. "Perfect." She said quietly as she threw a bundle into the trash can. A few discarded articles of clothing tangled up with a blonde wig.

* * *

"Hey, Sanji! Lemme get another Cola over here!" 

The young man turned at his name. A customer sat at the bar, holding up his empty glass.

"I'll be there in a minute, Franky, be patient for once in your life!" The bartender rolled his eyes, turning back to the order he had been taking. "You were saying?"

Franky laughed, his wide shoulders shaking, "Brook! Come serve me another drink!"

A thin man at the piano laughed loudly, "Yohohoho! Oh my! I couldn't possibly!" Franky tipped his empty glass upside down again. "Well, I guess I'll have to get it myself."

As he reached over the bar top, a boot came down heavy on the wooden counter, stopping Franky where he was. "Like hell you will!" Sanji growled. He reached under the top, pulling out a soda bottle. "No one goes behind the counter unless I say so."

The big man laughed heartily, I've got my Cola, that's all I care about.”

"So how are things over at the shop?" Sanji asked, pouring Franky another glass.

"Eh, slow. Same as usual." He sighed, "Being in a town so small and out of the way, no one really has any use for a mechanic. Me and that kid just fiddle with some parts we've got laying around. It's not a bad life I suppose. It could be worse.”

As soon as he finished speaking, the doors to the bar swung open. A mysterious figure stood in the entrance, taking in the scene. A hush settled over the room as everyone turned and stared at the newcomer.

"Who the heck is he?" Franky said quietly. Sanji said nothing, just watched the man. The stranger was tall, and ridiculously broad. He was wearing a suit of impeccable neatness under a long coat. His hair was cropped, and neatly trimmed. He simply stared for a few moments before walking toward the bar. The man carried himself with an aura that reeked of power. Whoever this man was, he was not to be underestimated.

"I'd like to talk to the owner of this place." He said, observing Sanji with a cool, calculating gaze.

The bartender waited for a moment, then nodded once. "That'd be me. What is it you want?" He lit a cigarette as everyone else slowly went back to their own conversations. Brook's music slowly wafted back into the air, and soon the bar was just as loud as it had been before.

The stranger looked around once before taking a photo from inside his coat pocket. "I'm looking for this woman. I've got good reason to think she's here in town somewhere. Any chance you've seen her in the last few days?"

Sanji's eyes widened as he took the picture from the man's grasp. Brook gasped as he appeared at Sanji's shoulder.

The woman in the picture was facing away from the camera, half turned so she was caught in perfect profile. Her skin was flawless. Her hair shimmered black like silken threads. Her eyes glittered like Caribbean waters. She was beautiful!

Sanji was speechless. "I am sorry to say that I haven't seen her." He handed the photo back, barely able to tear his eyes from the enchantress. "Who is she?" He asked.

The man said nothing as he glared at the photo. He paused for a moment and then spoke "She's known as Raven and she's a wanted criminal. I've been after her for a few years."

Franky visibly stiffened and Brooke startled.

"A criminal?!" Brooke cried, aghast.

"You mean you're a cop" Franky said, more a statement than a question.

The stranger turned to the big mechanic and his eyes narrowed. "I'm a detective." He said quietly.

"So what is she wanted for?" Sanji asked as he twirled the photo around on the bar top.

The cop looked at the picture and thought for a moment, but said nothing.

Franky huffed, "Come on Mister, if there's a criminal in our town we at least want to know what we're dealing with."

The man seemed to think about saying more, but remained silent. "That's classified." he finally said with resolve.

Franky huffed again, "Suit yourself Mister, but with that attitude you're not gonna get much out of the people around here." Brooke said nothing, and Sanji simply watched.

The stranger seemed to sense that he would get no more information, so he tucked the photo back into his coat, and left.

"Wonder if she's really here?" Franky asked as soon as the doors closed.

Sanji sighed, "I hope so. She's a real beauty to miss out on."

Brook nodded in agreement, "Yohohoho!"

Frankie stared where the stranger who just vanished, "I hope for her sake that she's not, because that man is dangerous."

Sanji nodded, solemn, “Yeah."

* * *

The motel lobby was empty except for a single woman behind the counter. She was loudly singing to herself, her feet propped up on the counter, flipping through a magazine. The motel door dinged as it was pushed open, and the woman turned to see who had joined her. 

"Hello!" She chirped, swinging her feet back to the floor.

The newcomer smiled, "Are you Nami?" She asked, readjusting the strap of her bag.

Nami's smile widened, "That's me! What can I do for you today?"

The stranger tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I would like a room, for an indefinite stay. If you have any available, please."

Nami laughed, "Available? I could rent you the whole motel, and no one would be upset. Did you want window's in your room?"

The stranger cocked her head slightly, "No, thank you. I don't like the sun."

Nami stopped, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She let go of the key she had been reaching for, and reached under the desk instead. She checked the security cameras, then turned back to the woman, "Follow me."

She slipped through a door behind the desk, and shut it after the woman followed suite.

"It's been a while since I've had a customer of your...status here." Nami laughed, trotting up some stairs. "I've got a few rooms for you, all packed, with easy exits. You can take your pick."

The woman nodded, her smile replaced with a curious kind of stare. Nami led her up to the second floor, and the woman pushed the door open to one of the simple bedrooms.

"There's a good stash of weapons under the bed, and in a few other in here," She pulled the carpet up and opened a shallow space where the woman could see various blades and firearms set up neatly. "And the windows all open easy if you-" She stopped as something on the wall buzzed. "I'll be right back, I've got another customer." She slipped out the door, leaving the woman to explore the room alone.

* * *

Nami slid into her chair just as the door dinged. 

The man that entered just reeked cop. "Hello! How can I help you?" She called as he made his way over to her.

He surveyed the motel lobby before responding. Nami watched him asses the place. Definitely police.

"I'm looking for someone." He said at last, "Have you seen this woman in the last couple of days?" He pulled out a photo and slid it across the desktop. It was a picture of the very same woman Nami had just brought upstairs. She internally sighed in relief. Good thing she had gotten her upstairs when she had.

"Can't say that I have. Then again, I don't really see much being stuck in this lobby all day." She gave him a friendly smile as she leaned back, "Who is she? Your wife?"

His eyes narrowed, "She's a criminal. I'm here to take her in."

Nami frowned in surprise, "A criminal? Wow, she must be a big deal if you're trying to track her down."

The cop nodded once, "She's wanted for murder."

Nami's eyes widened as shock spread across her face. "A murderer? Here!? Oh my god!" She looked around fearfully.

The cop just watched her, and she could tell he was trying to decide if she was for real or not.

He seemed to decide on the former, and took the picture back. "I'll be in town for a while. Tell me if you hear anything."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!".

The lobby grew silent the minute the door closed behind him.

Nami glared, twirling a lock of ginger hair around her finger. She sat, thinking for a moment before vanishing back up the stairs.

* * *

The woman was by the window, studying the back of the building. 

"Cop was just here for you."

She turned at Nami's voice.

"He was right behind you. He's good." She warned, sinking onto the bed.

The woman leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in thought.

"He said you're wanted for murder. Is he right?"

The woman's face fell, "That is what they're after me for." She said, her voice almost a hiss.

Nami watched her for a moment, "But is that right?"

The woman met Nami's gaze. Nami could see the emotions roiling behind the woman's eyes. She could see the war between trust and instinct. But finally, the woman softened, a small smile touching her lips. "No. No it isn't."

Nami grinned. "Good to hear. I try not to discriminate, but there's always something unnerving about sleeping under the same roof as a killer." She laughed, "But since you're not, then we'll get along just fine."

She held out her hand, "I know you already know my name, but there's no harm in introductions. I'm Nami."

The woman smiled, a genuine smile, and took the outstretched hand. "Call me Raven." The two shook hands, and laughed happily.

 


	2. Contact in Three

Night came slowly here, where you could watch the sun slowly drift under the horizon.

The detective sat alone in his car, watching. Waiting. He was no fool, he knew the motel owner was up to something. “Cat Burglar” Nami. He had to say, he was surprised to see her here. After she had suddenly vanished from off the grid, she had all but vanished from everyone's minds.

And yet, here she was.

It was no coincidence that she was in this place. It explained why Raven had come to this run-of-the-mill town. It was so...ordinary.

He couldn't imagine why she would come all the way out here, but he didn't really care. It wasn't his job to care, it was his job to get work done. And the work for him here was to drag Raven back to HQ, kicking or screaming. Justice had to be done, and he would do it.

Roronoa Zoro. Detective extraordinaire. The impressive up-and-coming rookie that was quickly climbing the ranks. He had never failed a mission, and had yet to break his streak.

The case that earned him the attention of the higher ups, the infamous Pirate Case, had earned him a fantastic reputation and a label all in one go. He had brought in The Pirate, a violent thief-turned-murderer, who had escaped police grasp for months. The other detectives had dubbed him "Pirate Hunter Zoro" after that, and he quickly ascended the ranks. Now, they had trusted him with the Raven case, and he was determined not to let them down.

Elusive Raven had been a shadow on the force for almost twenty years. As a child, she had murdered her entire family, and vanished into the night. She was shrouded in mystery and intrigue. Men and women alike obsessed over her, cast under her spell. She was a mirage, a shadow on the wall. Nothing definite was known about her. Nothing except she was a monster. A demon that needed to be put in her place. Zoro bridled at the very thought of her. He was disgusted with her. She seemed so innocent, so pure. But he knew she was only a farce. A stain on humanity. He had to catch her. He would.

And he was so close.

* * *

Raven looked up from her desk as Nami nudged the door open with her toe. She was holding two plates, and handed one to Raven. "Here you go. Thought you might be hungry. Didn't know if you've got anything on you." 

Raven smiled, "Thank you. Care to join me?" She motioned to the bed, where Nami happily plopped down. Raven turned her chair around to face her companion.

"So what's your plan? After here, where you going?" Nami asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

Raven sighed as she twirled her fork, "Honestly I don't know. I just want to stay still for a while. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

Nami watched as Raven's blue eyes darkened. "I know the feeling." She smiled empathetically, "I remember it well." She looked around at the room, "I guess that's why I created this place, and made it what it is." She ate a few noodles,

"It would have been a lot easier to just give up my old life, and to just settle down here. I could have completely vanished. But-" Raven looked up as she paused. "I just wanted to share a little bit of my safety, you know? With those who wanted out."

Raven nodded, smiling, "It's a wonderful thought. I'm glad you did so. It is nice to be able to relax here for a bit. Even if it is just for a short while.”

* * *

Zoro sat in the motel parking lot, staring up at the lit windows. They were so close together, they had to be the same room. It was a decent sized room too, judging by the shadow depths from the inside. 

The shadows that held his gaze. He watched them carefully, something about them slightly-off. He didn't know what it was, but the more he stared, the more the feeling grew. Nami had a part to play in this, he knew it. Nothing else made sense. He knew the common criminal didn't operate on sense, they moved on instinct and gut feelings.

But Raven was not a common criminal. She was a cold-hearted killer, her emotions and instincts tapered to a fine point, filed to perfection over the twenty long years of her flight. No, she was not to be underestimated. She had made that clear for a very long time. Every move she made was well thought out, and well planned. There was a reason. But what was it?

Suddenly a piece fell into place. He looked back at the shadows as a movement caught his eye. What was that? Fabric? Something graceful had fluttered by, casting a unique shadow across the inside of the curtains.

A hair flip. Long, thin hair. He could feel that familiar pump of adrenaline. A clue. Another puzzle piece. Nami didn't have long hair. She wasn't the only one in the building. There were no other cars in the parking lot. Who else was here? His eyes narrowed in on the window, scrutinizing every shape, every movement.

Until he caught it.

The perfect profile. Even as just a shadow, it was a face he knew well. He had stared at so many photos, seen so many films.

Raven was here.

* * *

Nami was holding her sides, she was laughing so hard. "He's ridiculous! Every time he sees me, or any other woman, he just goes nuts!" 

Raven was laughing softly, her hand at her face. "I'd love to introduce you to him, although I wouldn't want to put you through that. He'll dote on you, and call you all sorts of nicknames." She wiped a tear from her eyes, "Tell you what, he knows how to treat a woman like a queen!"

Raven chuckled, "Sounds like you really like him." Nami looked away and smiled, a shadow of a blush touching her cheeks, "I wouldn't say that I like like him. He's really sweet and all, but..." She groaned, "He is just so obnoxious!"

She started laughing all over again, and Raven joined her. They had cleared out the dishes, and had been casually talking for a while now.

Nami sighed, taking a deep breath. "While he's all the craziness in the world, he's sincere, and he will help you."

A more serious mood settled over the place. "In case anything happens here, go to him. He'll help you, no questions asked." Raven nodded, and Nami continued, "He's strong too. He doesn't look like it, but he can hold his own in a fight."

Raven smiled in appreciation, "Thank you for this." She gestured around the room. "Thank you for all of this. I know it can't be easy doing what you do. But, thank you for doing it anyway."

Nami shrugged, "Well, what can I say?" She laughed sheepishly, and Raven smiled.

Both women froze as a small alarm buzzed on Nami's wrist. She looked down at the mini monitor, frowning. Raven watched as the confusion quickly morphed to something much more dangerous.

"I guess it wasn't of much help anyway." She met Raven's questioning gaze.

"He's here.”

* * *

Zoro moved like a shadow himself. He made no noise, sliding into the motel with ease. He had disabled the door and made his way into the dark lobby. He had been sitting in the dark for a while, so his eyes were well adjusted. He crept to the front desk and slid around to the door behind. He rolled the motel around in his head, creating a mental map as he quietly turned the doorknob. 

Due to the location of the room Raven was in, and the placement of the lobby, there should be... Bingo. He looked up the stairs, standing stock still to listen.

Not a sound.

He saw a dim light coming from around the corner at the top of the staircase, but heard nothing. Not exactly a good sign, but not exactly odd.

He slid one of his twin pistols from it's holster under his coat, and drifted up the steps. Blades were his weapon of choice, but handguns were more practical. So he carried both. The farther he got, the more unease seemed to creep up his spine. It was eerily quiet. What were they doing up here? He paused frequently to listen. Nothing. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs. The hall was dimly lit with a warm light that crept from underneath a closed door. He watched. He listened. And he waited.

* * *

Nami stood stock still. Raven waited on the other side of the door, a hand on the doorknob, the other on a gun. She stared up at Nami, her blue eyes once again guarded and wary. As soon as the alarm had gone off, they had armed themselves and waited. Here they sat, in a dreaded silence. No one moved. No one breathed.

* * *

Zoro slunk forward, his gun at the ready. He stayed low in a slight crouch, every muscle tense, ever fiber of his being taut with tension. His heart was pounding in his chest, overcome with the thrill of the chase. To be so close, and so careful. He loved it. This was what he lived for.

He stopped in front of the door where they were hiding. They were right there. Raven was right there. He couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips. He could almost taste the sweet, sweet victory of a job well done.

 

Raven tensed, waiting. The silence was agony. She'd been through it all before. Quiet, still. Waiting. Waiting for a chance. A chance at something. To run. To fight. To kill. She felt like she was always waiting. Never ready. Always anticipating. Sitting in silence, waiting for fate to wash her away. Away so she could wait some more. It was agony!

And as slow and painful as the wait was, life always seemed to jump out and snap at her, and suddenly everything was over in a heartbeat.

The door jerked open, and the room exploded into action. Nami leapt forward, and slammed down on the extended arm, wrenching the pistol from his grasp. Raven spun around the door, landing a kick against the intruder's chest. He stumbled back, but caught himself on the wall and was on them again. Nami kicked his gun away, and Raven whirled back to be by her side.

The two groups faced off for a moment, taking a second to size each other up. All three were in fight stances, all three ready for the next move. Raven's eyes traveled over the man. Her mind clacked a little as she searched for his name. She had never seen him before, but she knew him well.

"Pirate Hunter" Zoro. A police detective that specialized in tracking down and capturing criminals that were on the run. Criminals like her. He was strong, it was clear from looking at him. And if he had tracked her all the way here, he was smart too. She watched him, carefully. Because of his stance, she couldn't exactly tell how tall he was, but he was broad shouldered and thick-set. He was your typical cop, well dressed, well groomed, and well trained. His hair was a light green, and she was reminded of summer grass. He wore it short, and tightly trimmed. His grey eyes darted back and forth between herself and Nami. His arms were up and ready, but he didn't strike. He just watched from a distance.

 

Zoro eyed the two women. He wasn't exactly a fan of fighting girls, but he wouldn't hesitate if they were outside the law. And these two were definitely outside the law.

He had seen Nami before, so she wasn't exactly a surprise, although she looked very different now in a fight stance, wearing a scowl. Raven, however, was completely different in person. She was a lot taller than he had been expecting, and much more exotic. Knowing what he knew, she was borderline awe inspiring. There was an aura around her. He instantly knew where the unexplained obsession over her came from. She was beautiful, like a poisonous flower. She was watching him, with an unbridled intensity. There was no anger in her eyes, but an emotion that he couldn't name. However, he didn't need to know what she was feeling. He didn't really care. He just needed to take her down.

In one fluid movement, he stepped forward, sweeping Raven's feet, and deflecting Nami's strike. Raven fell hard, crying out as Nami attacked him. The ginger's hits were easy to block, but distracting. Raven scrambled away from him, and he barely stopped the knee Nami threw to his face. He turned toward her, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. She choked, clawing at his hand and kicking out at him. Her foot caught him right in the stomach, and he wheezed slightly.

Before he had a chance to retaliate, something came down hard and fast over the back of his head. He staggered back as the remains of the chair clattered to the floor. Raven's eyes were full of fury and he met her glare with his own. His hand clamped down on her wrist, and he yanked her forward. The two froze, their faces inches apart.

Zoro glared deep into her sapphire eyes, and was actually somewhat surprised to be met with a glare that was equally intense. There was a fire inside her, and he had to admit she was determined. To run from the police for so long, and to keep running. She was a stronger woman than he had given her credit for.

 

Raven glared up at the man, hatred broiling deep inside her. She could hear Nami coughing behind Zoro, and her anger fumed up again. It had been so long since she had had someone she could call a friend. So long since she had dared care for anyone else. She hadn't even realized she had let Nami in so far. But it was too late now. There was a fierce desire to protect her, and a heavy guilt when she had seen her injured. And a burning disgust for the man who dared lay a finger on her.

Zoro's hand was tight on her wrist, so tight it almost hurt. But she was paying that no attention. She was so close to him, they were almost touching. His nose was only about an inch or two from her own, but she didn't feel intimidated at all. She only felt an irresistible desire to defy him. To push him back, and destroy him.

But he was not a man who could be so easily shaken. She could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in his grip, everything about it screamed it at her. He would chase her to the bitter end. No matter what, he wouldn't give up. He would take her, or he would die. She let her composure fall back into place, and she closed her eyes for a moment before jumping into action.

 

Zoro was almost startled as she expertly twisted her arm out of his grip, and swept his hand away as he reached for her again. She jumped back, her hands coming up in a defensive posture. She didn't really look like the type to learn self defense. Her eyes had lost their fiery luster, and had settled back into the determined scowl that she always wore. She had started to think again. She watched him, her eyes never leaving his. He cocked his head, a smirk spreading across his face. This might actually be a bit of fun.

 

Raven wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the blow that seemed to come out of nowhere. He landed the quick jab in the center of her chest, and she jerked back in pain. The cross he threw landed hard on the wall where she had just been. She spun away from him, slamming a backwards elbow into his temple. His head snapped to the side, and he stumbled slightly. She readied for another strike, but before she got the chance, she was slammed backward against the wall by his powerful hook.

She grimaced, holding her stomach as he took a step back. His eyes were wild as he stared down at her. She sank a little, and he smirked again. "This is the end of the line, Raven. Fight all you want, but I am taking you in." He stepped toward her, reaching out. She smacked his hand aside, sliding out of his reach. She made a run for the door, but he was too fast. She jerked back as he yanked her arm, throwing her against the wall again. She yelped, crumpling to the floor. He towered over her, and she looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. He reached down toward her, and she closed her eyes as his hand descended.

They both froze as a gun cocked.

 

Zoro turned, slowly and deliberately. Nami was standing behind him, her brown eyes lit up in anger. He looked down at Raven, who was collapsed against the wall. She was looking up at the ginger, awe and confusion written all over her face. "You're not taking her anywhere." Nami said, her voice low and threatening. Zoro raised his hands slowly. He knew when he was beaten. He took a step back, and away from Raven. Nami shuffled around him, and helped the other woman up, "Raven, you remember where I told you to go?" She nodded, glancing back and forth from Nami to Zoro. "Then go. I'll keep him here, you leave. Take a few things and get out of here." Raven stalled, watching Zoro with a curious expression. "Go, now!" Raven slid around her, away from Zoro's field of vision. Nami's eyes flicked back and forth between him and her. Zoro waited, sizing Nami up. She wasn't a bad fighter, but she still wasn't as good as he was.

His arm snapped up, and he yanked the gun from her grip, and kicked her knee out at the same time. She fell forward, and he twirled her around, pinning her to the floor. "Raven, go!" She cried as his knee dug into her back. He brought the pistol up to bear at Raven. She froze upon seeing him, and he pulled the trigger.

 

Raven winced as the gun went off, and fell back. But, there was no pain. She looked up at Zoro. Nami's hand was on the barrel, pushing it off to the side. Raven glanced at the bullet hole, two feet to her right. She gulped. That was too close. "I told you, you're not taking her anywhere." Nami hissed from the ground. Zoro glared down at her, and Raven gasped as he brought the gun down to her cheek. "No!" She started forward, but Nami was quicker. She pushed herself off the ground, throwing Zoro off balance, and rolled away. Her leg arched around, and met the back of Zoro's head with fury, slamming him into the ground. "Raven, get out of here, now!" She yelled, barely looking up at her friend. Raven hesitated, then ran toward the window.

 

Zoro looked up just in time to see Raven disappear through the open window. "Don't you dare!" He growled as he got to his feet. But before he could fully stand, his knee snapped underneath him, and Nami landed another kick to his hip, knocking him over. He rolled away from her, coming up in a beast-like crouch. He leapt toward the open window, but Nami once again dove into his path. Both her arms wrapped around his neck, yanking him down into the knee she brought up hard. He coughed as she knocked the wind out of him, and he staggered back. She put herself between him and the window, "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not taking her anywhere."

He snapped, lashing forward, jabbing her in several points. She barely had any time to react. He stepped back as she collapsed at his feet, unconscious. He ran to the window, and ripped the curtains aside. Nothing.

The empty night seemed to laugh up at him, hiding Raven from his gaze. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the window frame. He glanced back at Nami where she lay in a heap.

"Where are you?" He whispered back into the darkness.

 


	3. Escapees

The single porch light flickered as Sanji finished locking the Baratie doors. “See you tomorrow, Brook, Sanji! You two have a good night!” Franky called as he retreated to his garage a few blocks down. Sanji heard Brook return the farewell from somewhere else in the dark. He himself waved over his shoulder, not really caring if Franky saw it or not. The two of them were close enough that he didn’t have to worry about hurt feelings. He yawned, sliding the keys into his coat pocket. Wow it was late. He paused to light a cigarette before trudging around the corner. He climbed the stairs wearily, up to his apartment above the bar. He was glad he didn’t have to go very far. Brook lived on the complete opposite end of town.

After closing his door behind him, he flicked the light on and went to sit by an open window for a bit, letting the smoke air out. He crushed the cigarette into one of his many ash trays, and rolled up his sleeves to wash the single mug at the sink. He grumbled to himself. He almost never had dirty dishes, so he never had to stay up washing them. How had he forgotten this one? Thankfully, it was only the single cup, but still annoying. He washed, dried, and returned it to its place before leaving the kitchen, turning the light off as he left.

His apartment wasn’t big. It was just a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and guest room. He didn’t really have guests, so he mainly just used the room for storage. He paused at his bedroom door, shrugging his coat off. Something was off. He didn’t know what it was. Something small. Something in the back of his mind that he hadn’t noticed yet. Something…out of place.

He didn’t ever leave windows open when he left. And he hadn’t even used that mug in the last couple of days. Someone else was in his apartment.

* * *

Nami woke up slowly, full of pain. She frowned before she even opened her eyes. What the hell had happened? The cop had dove toward her, moving faster than she could see, and that was all she remembered. Had he pressure-pointed her? Whatever he did, it wasn’t comfortable. She had a killer headache. She groaned, reaching up to massage her temples, only to discover her hands were cuffed together. She rubbed her eyes before opening them and surveying her surroundings. She was still in the motel, actually right where she had gotten knocked out. She looked around. The room was in shambles, the shattered chair on the floor, a bullet hole by the window, and several dents and cracks on numerous walls. And a brooding cop in the middle of it all.

He was leaning against the wall, twirling a combat knife around in his hands. He looked angry. Nami laughed as she pushed herself into a sitting position, “Raven got away?” The glare he shot her was all the confirmation she needed. She just smirked, but relief washed over her. She was glad her new friend had managed to escape.

“So what now?” She asked, turning to face him. “You going to try and arrest us both?” She motioned to the cuffs around both her wrists. His eyes flicked up at her, but he didn’t answer. “You know you can’t drag me around, and still expect to catch her. I’ll only get in your way. And you don’t want that, huh.”

 

It was all Zoro could do not to knock her out again. She was already getting on his nerves. “Where did you send her?” He interrupted.

He watched her eyes narrow, and she glared over at him. “What makes you think I’m going to tell you?”

In an instant, he was inches away from her, his knife at her throat. He caught the surprise that crossed her face, but it quickly morphed back into a haughty smirk.

“Oh please. Like you’d actually kill me. You’re a cop, and what have I done?” She flashed him a sweet innocent face, but then grinned. “This can’t really be considered self defense, can it?” She pushed the blade away, laughing, “I don’t think anyone’s going to be impressed that you murdered a poor innocent girl in cold blood.” She batted her eyelashes. “While I was helplessly chained too.”

He snarled, but yanked the knife away anyway. “You’re hardly innocent.” He hissed, returning to his seat. She was right, unfortunately. He couldn’t kill her, no matter how much he wanted to. “So where is she?” Nami blew him a kiss and giggled. He ground his teeth. She was really irritating.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I can’t drag you around while I’m tracking her.” He watched her warily. “You’ll only slow me down, and I know you’ll be nothing but trouble.” She nodded, “Good to see you’ve got some semblance of a brain.” He glared at her with all the spite he could possibly manifest, and she returned it, doubled. The two of them held each other’s glare for a few more seconds before Zoro growled, turning his attention back to his blade.

 

Nami groaned like a bored teenager, and rolled onto her back, kicking her feet up in the air, and humming to herself. She could see the cop attempting to ignore her, and the mounting frustration as he failed. She hummed even louder, watching him carefully. He seemed to project a very serious, intimidating version of himself. But she sensed that he was really just clumsy, and short tempered. She had done her fair share of underestimating, so she did her best not to look down on him. After all, he had managed to track Raven all the way here, and somehow figure out that she was in the hotel. But at the moment…

“All right, shut up!” he snapped, slamming the knife into the floor, unable to stand her anymore. “Watch what you’re stabbing there! That’s my wood floor!” She watched his eyes practically bulge out of his head in pent up frustration.

“I’ve had enough of you.” He got to his feet brushing himself off. “I don’t need your help to track Raven down anyway, so you can just stay here and rot!”

He stormed out of the room, and she called after him. “Wait, you forgot your handcuffs!”

His head appeared back through the door, “Keep them! They look better on you anyway.” He gave her a sly grin before disappearing again.

Nami sat still and listened for a moment, just to make sure he was gone. She heard the lobby door slam in the distance, and smiled to herself. “Idiot.” She muttered, reaching up to pull a bobby pin out of her hair.

* * *

Raven was casually leaning against the wall, watching the bartender, Sanji. Nami had told her exactly where to go, and who to find. So here she was. He was right in front of her, standing stock still, and oddly tense. She guessed he had realized she was here. After all, she had left him a few clues. She watched him drape his coat over a chair just inside his room, and roll his sleeves up. He was already tall, but his slim build made him look even taller. Nami was right, he really didn’t look like much. Was he really a strong fighter?

As if to answer her question, he whirled unexpectedly, his leg coming up surprisingly fast, and directly at her face. She twitched as it slammed into the wall by her head, just above her shoulder. She had just managed to deflect it, her hand resting on his ankle. She looked up at him and smiled. Just like Nami had said, he practically melted upon seeing her.

 

Sanji’s eyes widened he minute he saw the beautiful intruder. She was leaning back against the wall, one of her arms crossed under her chest, and the other on his ankle, deflecting his kick. He instantly dropped his leg,

“I am so sorry! I didn’t hurt you, did I? I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I hurt a lady! Especially a beautiful lady such as yourself.” He took her hand and kissed it gently, and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

“Don’t worry, I’m not hurt.” Her voice! It brushed against him like the wings of an angel. He looked back up at her face, memorizing every perfect detail. Her hair fell down around her slim shoulders, her aquamarine eyes shining in the dim light.

She was breathtaking, and it was all he could do not to faint on the spot. He could never forget her face. In fact, he already remembered her perfectly. Raven. She was the woman that cop had come looking for earlier. She was even more enchanting in person. He reached up and brushed her wrist, where a slight bruise was showing. Actually, now that he was really looking at her, it was obvious that she was a little ragged.

“Who did this to you?” He murmured, gently examining her arm, and several other small wounds that he could see. She glanced up at him, and he heard her take a shaky breath. Whatever had happened, she clearly needed attention.

“No, nevermind, you don’t have to tell me now. It’s clearly bothering you. Come sit down for a while.” He hit the light switch in his room and motioned to his bed. “Please, make yourself at home. Can I get you something? Some tea? Or coffee maybe?”

She gracefully slid past him, "Some coffee would be nice. I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to some water earlier.” Sanji waved it away, “Don’t worry your pretty head. I’ll get right on that coffee.” She smiled sweetly as he backed out of the room, turning back toward the kitchen.

 

Raven smiled as Sanji vanished from her sight. He was very kind, and surprisingly trusting. Was it really just because she was a woman? She laughed quietly, he was a funny man, that was for sure. There was no way he could know who she was. And that fact only made this situation even stranger. Because if he did know who she was, why was he so gracious to someone who was a wanted criminal? But if he had no idea who she was, why was he being so hospitable to someone he didn’t know? Whatever the case, he was odd to say the least. If he didn’t really care who she was, that was fine by her. She wasn’t particularly interested in sharing.

The bartender reappeared, with two steaming cups of coffee. He took a sip of one, and handed her the other. She took it, offering him a smile in return. She sunk onto the soft mattress, sipping the warm drink. Sanji fell onto the chair by the door, tossing his legs up over the armrest. Neither said a word for a few moments, but eventually Sanji broke the silence, “Raven.”

She froze at the single word.

He wasn’t even looking at her, just casually sipping his coffee. She stared up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn’t seem at all upset. He looked back at her, and their eyes met for a moment. Raven didn’t move a muscle, but her entire body tensed.

A grin split Sanji’s face, “Was I right?” She only blinked, slowly. “How do you…” She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. But he only shrugged, “There was a cop that was in the bar earlier. Said he was looking for you.” Raven stiffened, “What did he tell you?” She could feel her mind and body transitioning into survival mode. Would she have to fight Sanji off too? She had already been in enough fights for the day.

However, he just shrugged again, looking down at the cup in his hand. “I don’t really give a damn what he said.” He took a sip. “Doesn’t matter to me.” Raven couldn’t help but smile. “He kind of pissed me off anyway. Damn Mosshead.”

At that, she burst out laughing.

He looked up at her in surprise. “I like your laugh.” He said, grinning. He pushed himself up, tossing his feet back to the ground. “Whatever the reason you’re wanted. I don’t care.” He offered her a big smile, “But I’ll help you. I like you, Raven.” She blinked, and returned his smile. “I like you too, Sanji.”

Internally, she sighed. He wouldn’t be so quick to help her if he knew the darkness she carried with her. He wouldn’t be so smiley then.

 

Sanji saw Raven stiffen as there was a knock on the door. The poor darling. She must be so nervous. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out.” She nodded, her face drawn. He slid from the room and made his way back to the kitchen. Who would be at the door this late at night? Franky maybe? Brook? He was a little nervous. Did someone else know Raven was here? What would he do if it was that idiot cop again? Whoever it was, if they thought they’d be able to take Raven away easily, they had another thing coming.

He paused behind the door, took a deep breath, and pulled it open. He was bombarded by a blur of a person, and the door slammed shut again.

“Where is she?” Nami gasped. She was out of breath, and looked like she had been running.

“Ah, Nami my darling!” He reached out to give her a hug, which she smacked away like always. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve just run a mile.”

She glared at him, “I have, you idiot. I booked it all the way over from the motel. Now where’s Raven.”

Sanji paused, “Who?”

Nami’s eyes flickered over with worry. “She didn’t make it? Oh no!” She walked to the windows, and stuck her head out, mumbling to herself. “Where are you? Please be safe.” She leaned back against the wall, chewing on her fingernails.

Sanji cleared his throat, “Listen, Nami, uh…” He didn’t get a chance to finish before Nami screeched.

 

Raven laughed as Nami ran and jumped onto her. She surprised herself by hugging the ginger back.

“I'm so glad you’re safe! I didn’t know if you had gotten here or not. I was so worried!” Nami was practically gushing. Raven smiled down at her friend.

“I’m glad to see you got away yourself.” Her face fell as worry brushed her, “But where’s Zoro?”

Nami blinked, confused for a moment. “That cop?” Raven nodded.

Nami's face twisted into a sly grin “Who knows? He stormed off, all mad ‘cause I wouldn’t tell him where you were.” She giggled.

Raven sighed in relief. “That’s good. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.”

Nami gave her a look, “Oh come on, an amateur like that wouldn’t be able to hold me down. Not for long anyway.”

Raven chuckled. That she could believe. Nami was a firecracker, that was for sure.

Sanji interrupted them, offering Nami a drink. She accepted it, and Raven noticed the slight blush in her friend’s cheeks. She smiled to herself. The two looked good together, and actually complimented each other nicely. As she watched them together, she felt a slight pang of emotion. Deep in the pit of her stomach. A sense of longing. She wished, with all her heart, that she could just live such a carefree life. That she could smile so easily, without putting up a facade. She looked away, the sight of them just a little too painful. She knew it was impossible. She could never be happy.

* * *

Zoro seethed in the front of his SUV. That Nami had really gotten under his skin. She was infuriating without even trying. He sat back, glaring out into the night. He had driven to the edge of town after leaving the motel. It was too late to do any sort of hunting tonight. Raven would have to wait until the morning. He glanced around at the abandoned streets. This little town might prove to be a little more troublesome than he had originally thought. He would be the laughing stock of the entire police force if he let Raven slip through his fingers here. In such a primitive, small place.

He growled in the darkness, glowering at the shadows. Where was he going to start? No one had told him anything so far, and Raven knew he was here, so she would be extra careful to stay out of sight. This place had its ups and downs. Zoro knew he could not count on any of the townspeople for help. He was alone here. Hunting for a witch who already had people under her spell. It was him vs the town. But, being so isolated from the rest of the world, Raven could not leave here without him noticing. The buses were few and far between. He could catch her there, easily. And any other vehicle suddenly leaving would not escape his eye. Raven had shelter, as long as she was here. But the minute she tried to leave, he could prey on her with ease. They were at a stalemate, the two of them. Trapped in a deadly game of cat and mouse.

He flinched as an alarm broke the silence of his brooding. He glanced down in confusion. One of his tracker monitors was blinking on a screen otherwise blank. He frowned. There shouldn’t be any trackers within a mile radius. The only one he had activated close by was on Nami, sown to the collar of her shirt…

He smiled, an almost evil grin splitting his face. He knew it would prove useful to mark the cat burglar. She had escaped the handcuffs remarkably fast, actually not all that surprising. And where would she be going at this hour of the night? To a certain escaped Blackbird, was his guess. He smirked as the blinking light slid into a building he had visited just that morning. The Baratie.


End file.
